


Just Passing By

by orphan_account



Series: Gravity and Rick and Morty Falls Over The Garden Wall [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Human Bill Cipher, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! This fic will be part of a series about a crossover RnM&GF&OTGW universe! Hope you enjoy!





	Just Passing By

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic will be part of a series about a crossover RnM&GF&OTGW universe! Hope you enjoy!

Morty is so, so tired. He hadn't been able to sleep properly the whole week thanks to Rick and his crazy shenanigans but he has to endure another day here before hopefully collapsing into his bed without any disturbance. He wants nothing more than to go home and sleep for at least two days but his mother finally put her foot down and wouldn't let him skip any more classes.

His first three lessons go away in a hazy blur, he drifts off to sleep every now and then but the harsh, reprimanding voice of a teacher or the ringing bell always interrupts his sweetest dreams.

He is currently standing in front of his lockers because… he is not sure why, actually, so he just frowns staring ahead dumbly, willing his muddy brain to start functioning again and remember. He starts to slowly extend a hand into the locker, though he does it without a clear purpose so it just hangs there, shaking slightly. His eyelids are so heavy and he feels himself start to nod off.

The sudden sensation of a hand landing firmly on his shoulder startles him and he yelps weakly, spinning around to see his crazed grandfather grinning at him.

“Morty, I need your help on an adventure. Come one, we will come and go, over before you know it.”

Morty is ready to protest because he is seriously afraid he will get himself killed in this state but even speaking seems like too much effort right now. He lets himself be pulled into a portal, leaning his weight heavily into Rick. Surprisingly, he doesn't complain, he even puts an arm around Morty's middle as if to support him.

The place they arrive to looks surprisingly normal after all the unbelievable things he has seen, Morty finds after looking around owlishly, but he still feels a shiver running down his spine. There is something about the woods that makes him uncomfortable and scoot even closer to his grandfather. It's not even eerily quiet, birds are chirping and the forest is seemingly bursting with life. He spots a running deer, there are beautiful butterflies flying idly around them but Morty can't shrug off the feeling that something is off.

“This place is seriously creeping me out, Rick.” Rick already starts to head off in one direction, his steps determined and fast and Morty scrambles to catch up to him.

“That's because it's fucked up, Morty. You will see.”

“Why are we here, Rick?”

“Ludlamite, Morty. It is only found here. Do you know what I can do with ludlamite?”

Morty rolls his eyes and stays quiet knowing it will rile Rick up. He loves explaining things to Morty because it makes Morty look stupid and Rick superior. Morty knows him by now, though, and he is certain that the urge to hear his own voice is stronger than his resolve not to break, and he is right.

“So many things, Morty. We will have a blast, Morty, you and me. A buddy of mine also lives here, maybe we will go visit after we are done here.”

That's certainly sparks his interest. Rick doesn't have many friends, especially after Birdperson's death, and Morty is always intrigued by the concept of Rick having friends beside him. He knows Rick lived most of his lives without Morty in it, having friends and lovers and enemies and he is eager to get to know more about that other part of his grandfather.

He is absorbed in his thoughts about the mysterious friend when he is dragged out of his bubble by Rick's victorious whooping. Rick is crouched down before a bunch of small rocks, picking up and examining one of them carefully. He turns to Morty with a delightful grin on his face.

“Grab as many as you can, Morty, it's a goldmine, baby!”

They are almost ready to go when Rick turns his head abruptly, frowning at the woods. Morty is momentarily confused but then he hears the rustling of leaves too. He must be really tired because now that he listens the noise is not quiet at all. Who- or whatever it is, its not trying to be quiet.

Rick steps in front of him and his free hand moves to his coat pocket. To Morty's surprise it's not monsters that tumble out of the bushes, but two teenagers, giggling and bickering, apparently not noticing them just yet.

They look around Morty's age and they are strikingly similar. They seem strange, too. The girl has braces and a too big smile and wears a bright pink sweater with an axolotl on it, whereas the guy carries a creepy looking journal with a six fingered hand on the front. Their bickering reminds him of Summer and him and he is sure they are siblings. Twins, more likely.

Rick clears his throat obnoxiously and they finally notice them. They look scared for only a moment, but the tension in their shoulders dissipate after a moment.

The boy coughs awkwardly and waves hesitantly.

“Uhm, hi. You must be newcomers.” At Rick's stiff nod, he goes on, gesturing around wildly. “I’m Dipper, and this is my sister, Mabel. Uh, nice to meet you?” He trails off, unsure and Morty suddenly feels sorry for him.

“I am Morty and this is Rick. We just came to… erm… collect some fancy rocks, you know.” Rick rolls his eyes.

“It's ludlamite, Morty, jesus, I told you a minute ago-”

“Ludlamite? What for?” Dipper’s whole demeanor changes, he looks alert again and Morty knows Rick noticed, too.

“I have an earth mineral collection, kid, and ludlamite is a valuable addition.” If Morty didn't know better, he would totally believe him, Rick has always been excellent at lying.

Dipper relaxes again, though the doubt doesn't disappear from his eyes completely. His sister seems bored by now and she smiles brightly at Morty.

“Your hair is amazing, Morty! It's all curly and shiny and looks so soft.” She coos at him and Morty blushes from head to toe. He shouldn't be this affected but she is cute and he is sixteen, for God's sake.

Rick scoffs at her and steps a little closer to him.

“Yeah, no shit, now would you leave us the fuck alone?” Morty is about to reprimand him, because _jeez Rick, they are kids!_ but instead of being offended or scared, the siblings just laugh. Even Rick looks surprised.

“Sorry, you just sound so much like our uncle! We live nearby by the way, in the Mystery Shack! You can come by if you are interested.” Mabel says with a giggle, very pointedly looking at Morty. Rick glares at her and Dipper is quick to usher her away after waving them goodbye.

“Woah Rick, M-mystery Shack? That's sure, for sure sounds interesting!”

“Interesting, huh? Do you think it's cool?”

Morty doesn't miss the reference to Gwendolyn and blushes furiously.

“You're an asshole, R-rick.”

He is about to walk away but Rick grabs his shirt and yanks him back.

“Actually, we are going to the Shack, Morty.”

“R-r-really? Why?”

“Certainly not for Maple or whatever her name. You will see, Morty.”

Rick seems to know exactly where the Shack is and Morty gets suspicious. Maybe the rude uncle Dipper and Mabel were talking about is Rick's so called friend? Morty wouldn't be surprised.

The Shack is… not what Morty expected. It seems rundown and just generally not mysterious. He enters the shop after Rick and they are greeted by a man who disturbingly resembles a hamster. Rick walks right up to him.

“Does Stanford Pines live here?” The man looks confused and a little suspicious and runs into the house without so much as a word. They hear him shouting “Mr. Pines! Somebody is looking for you!” and a gruff voice answering, though Morty doesn't understand what. “The other Mr. Pines!” adds the hamster guy and then silence.

One or two minutes pass and the door slowly slips open. An old guy with glasses looks at them, frowns, then backs away. Furious whispering, then another guy – or is it the same? – comes out and grins when he sees Rick.

“Rick Sanchez! Long time no see! You scared me for a moment.”

They hug briefly and Rick laughs.

“I see you are still as paranoid as I remember, Ford.”

The man’s eyes darken and he looks at the other old man still standing in the doorway, staring at them with suspicion. When he looks back, his eyes are somewhat happier.

“You should come in, we have so much to catch up on.” Rick and Morty follow them into the house where the hamster guy, Dipper and Mabel are anxiously waiting. “This is my family, Rick. My brother, Stanley, who I already told you about, my nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel, and our friend, Soos.” They all wave, a little awkwardly, and Morty wonders how common twins are in this family.

“Hi everybody. I see you are all wondering who the fuck I am. I am Rick Sanchez and this is my grandson, Morty.”

“Rick Sanchez? The dimension hopping guy?” Stanley asks, looking at Stanford, but Rick answers.

“The one and only. And you are the one who pushed him?” Stanley looks angry and guilty and Stanford snaps at him.

“Rick! Stanley and I made up long ago.”

“Hey, I meant no judgement. I did far worse to my family.”

Morty mumbles “it's true” quietly to himself, but Stanford catches his eyes.

“Morty! So good to see you again!” Mabel screams, surprising everyone.

“Do you know him, Mabel?”

“We just met in the woods! We invited them to the Shack but we had no idea you knew Rick, Uncle Ford.”

“Right. Dipper, Mabel, would you mind to entertain Morty while I talk to Rick?”

They nod eagerly and Rick looks like he might object but Stanford looks at him pointedly and he closes his mouth.

* * *

The atmosphere is slightly awkward with Stanley glaring at Rick relentlessly and Rick wearing an unnerving shit-eating grin. Ford tries to work out what Rick is about to announce but he comes up empty. They don't have to wait too long to find out, though.

“So, Stanford, I didn't take you for a brother-fucker.”

Ford and Stanley spit out their drinks and violently cough at the exact same time and Rick can't stop laughing. Ford recovers faster than Stanley who is still choking and clears his throat.

“I don't know what you are talking about, Rick.” he says evenly.

Rick laughs in his face.

“Oh, please, quit the bullshit. I don't give a fuck about who you fuck.”

“How did you know?”

“I am Rick fucking Sanchez, baby. I know everything.”

Stanley finally recovers and his scowl comes back full-force. He opens his mouth to snap at Rick, but a turmoil in the other room stops him.

They all turn their heads toward the noise of the front door thrown open and the twins let out an exasperated sigh when they hear the familiar high-pitched voice cackling maniacally. Rick doesn't know it, though, and before they can stop him, he rushes to the kids.

They follow him and find Bill Cipher in his brand new, stupid human form clinging to a furiously blushing Dipper and curiously eyeing an utterly confused Morty.

Rick pulls out his gun faster than seems possible and aims it at the dream demon. “What the _fuck_?”

Bill looks away from Morty and gazes at Rick like he only now notices him and his grin gets impossibly wider.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Rick Sanchez! Long time no see, Unibrow!

Rick doesn't take his eyes off the demon but addresses Stanford next.

“What the fuck are you doing letting this asshole into your house?” He growls but his tense muscles relax a bit when Morty wanders to his side sensing danger.

Stanford sighs wearily and looks at Stanley as if to ask for support, but his brother only rolls his eyes.

“You can lower your gun, Rick, Bill is not here to cause any trouble.”

Rick doesn't nudge and Bill chuckles.

“That's right, Unibrow! I couldn't hurt you even if I **wanted to** , I am bonded to my little Pinetree right here!” He pinches said boy's cheek adoringly with mirth sparkling in his eye.

“Rick, what's going on?” Morty asks, annoyed that seemingly he is the only one in the room who doesn't know what's happening.

Bill looks at him again and he looks positively manic. He takes a step closer to Morty and Rick growls but it only makes him laugh harder.

“My-my, Sanchez, your grandson is _adorable_ ! Let me introduce myself, kid! The name is Bill Cipher, _Morty_ , your grandpa and I are long lost buddies, right, Rick?”

“This little fucker here, Morty, is a fucking dream demon and he tried to convince me to build a portal for him. When I told him to go fuck himself he approached Stanford here. It didn't end well.”

“A d-dream demon?”

“Aww, shucks, he has the same stutter as you, Unibrow! Adorable! That's right kid, I am the master of the mind! I know **e v e r y t h i n g** that ever crossed your mind or ever will. You are an open book, Morty.”

Morty swallows heavily and glances nervously at Rick who is snarling at the demon in front of them.

Bill looks between the two of them excitedly with an utterly devious look is his one visible eye, but backs away slightly when Dipper places a hand on his forearm.

“Leave them alone, Bill.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, kid? Fucking a demon instead of killing him?” Rick spats and Morty never saw him as angry as right now. It makes him fear the demon even more.

Dipper flushes in indignation and splutters for an answer. Rick takes a threatening step closer to him and Bill abruptly stops smiling. A chill travels through the room as his normally gold eye starts glowing angry red.

“If you take another step closer to Pinetree, I will **annihilate** you, Rick Sanchez. My powers might be bound but I am still more powerful than your tiny mortal brain could even _comprehend_.”

“I call your bluff, you oversized dorito. You are a fucking parasite, powerless without humans.”

“Rick.”

Stanford steps between the two and gives each a meaningful glare. Bill smirks again and mouths something at Rick. Rick is about to charge at him but Morty grabs his wrist just in time.

“Rick, I t-think you should let him be, I mean he is- he sure looks pretty powerful, you really shouldn't fuck with him for no reason.”

“No reason, Morty?? This fucker gave me up to the Intergalactic Federation.”

“Oh yeah, I did.”

“But he seems like a nice dude now, Rick. And you are the only one who seems concerned about him, so maybe, I don't know, love changed him for the better.”

“You are a dumb little fuck, Morty, love doesn't change people, it's not a stupid fairytale, Jesus Christ.”

“Funny you’d say that, Unibrow.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Love is a hilarious emotion, it can fuck you up reeeeal good. But you know that, doncha?”

“Shut the fuck up, you isosceles monster.”

“Like, it can affect even demons like me! At first I was so **furious** I wanted to kill Pinetree to get rid of that dirty feeling, but I couldn't!”

Dipper looks like that's the first time he hears about this, and hits Bill on the forearm. “You wanted _what_??” But Bill ignores him and goes on with his heartfelt speech.

“I learnt that love can cause sweet-sweet chaos and it's beautiful. Let's say, for example, totally off the top of my head, what if you fall in love with a blood relative, witnessing that is just the funniest thing!”

Mabel and Dipper look at each other and grimace, the older Pines just roll their eyes, but Rick and Morty carefully avoid looking at each other.

“Falling for a relative, especially if they are much younger than you could mess up even morally ambiguous humans like you, Sanchez. Because you are all so weak and fragile. What if he is underage, for example? That would make you a paedophile, craving for his young, young body like a fucking animal. You know you are sick, but not _that_ sick. That's just too low even for you. But you can't think about anyone else and it makes you crazy with need. You want to ruin him and make him cry and kiss away the tears after. You want to kiss him, fuck him, possess him. You want to break him and own him, you want it like you never wanted anything before. And it changes you. You are not who you were before him. Am I righ-”

Boom.

Bill touches a curious finger to the hole Rick just shot through his head and thoughtfully licks the blood from it.

“You can't hurt me, Rick Sanchez.”

A flick of his fingers and the hole disappears from his head. Rick breathes heavily, glaring at Bill with disdain.

“We are going home, Morty.”

Rick manhandles a shocked Morty through the portal without another look at any of the shocked faces. He flips off Bill when he starts cackling again.

“Go get him, tiger!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please show it with kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
